The invention relates to a process for data certification as well as to a system implementing such a process.
The invention applies more particularly to the certification of data containing a large amount of information such as, for example, video data with a bit rate of the order of 4 to 5 Mbits/s.
According to the prior art, the certification of video data is performed by signing: the video signal is hashed with the aid of a hash algorithm and each block arising from the hash algorithm is signed with the aid of a key.
Such a certification process has the drawback of being time-consuming. The central unit of the system which processes the information, this central unit commonly being denoted CPU ("Central Processing Unit"), must in fact make considerable processing capacity available to the certification operation.